MLP al revés
by TADE 21
Summary: Spike en un universo donde es el unico pony, pero todo cambiara por un hechizo de univeso alterno
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno soy TADE 21, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y pues disfrutenlo**

* * *

_Un pegaso morado con crin y cola verde, se empezaba a despertar con los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban a la biblioteca en la que vivía._

-Yawwwwn, lunes, será mejor que baje para hacer el desayuno- decía el prota, estirándose para empezar el día

* * *

_Será mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Spike, vivo en Dracoville un pequeño pueblo de dragones, soy un pony en un mundo de dragones, vivo con Twilight una muy talentosa dragona mágica, color lavanda y pelo morado con mechón lavanda, les presento a las amigas que hicimos al llegar al pueblo; Rarity dragona mágica blanca y pelo morado (muy bonita);Pinkie Pie una dragona de tierra, rosa y pelo rosa esponjado, alocada por las fiestas; AppleJack dragona de tierra, rubia de color naranja con sombrero vaquero; Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de toda Equestria, color azul y cabello arcoíris y Fluttershy dragona voladora, color amarillo y pelo rosa._

* * *

-¡Twilight!, ¡ya está el desayuno!, ¡baja!- gritaba Spike a la dragona

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchaba desde el piso de arriba

_Twilight después de bajar las escaleras se dirigía a la cocina, no sin antes ver algo que le molestaba la vista_

-¡Spike!- gritó Twilight con enojo

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿quién se murió?- decía entrando a la parte de la biblioteca

-¿Me podrías explicar qué es esto?- decía apuntando a un libro tirado en el piso

-Un libro- respondió el pegaso

-¿Y porque está fuera de su lugar?-

-O vamos Twilight, es solo un libro fuera de su lugar, lo acomodare cuando acabemos de desayunar-

-¡¿No lo entiendes Spike?, hay que tener todo en perfecto orden para cuando llegue la princesa!- decía neurótica la hechicera

-Ya pues, ya, ya está en su lugar, ¿mejor?-dice poniendo en libro en su lugar

-Mejor-

-¿Ya podemos ir a desayunar?-

-Si-

_Después de desayunar, Spike se disponía a limpiar la biblioteca mientras Twilight se iba a ver los arreglos para la llegada de la princesa._

-Empezare por los libros nuevos- decía un no muy entusiasmado Spike porque limpiar no es un de los muchos placeres de la vida para un pegaso

_Una limpiada a la biblioteca después_

_Spike se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro sobre universos alternos y esas cosas aliens_

-"Como seria si yo fuera un dragón, o ellas una ponis"- pensó -bueno, aaah creo que Twilight ya se tardó- dijo mirando el reloj

**3:45 pm**

_Spike se dirigía a Sugar Cube Corner_

-¡Hola Pinkie Pie!- decía Spike al ver a su amiga tras el mostrador -¿has visto a Twilight?-

-¡Oh! Hola Spike ¿qué te trae por aquí amiguito?- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Vine a ver si encontraba a Twilight y de paso por algo de comer- respondió con simpatía el pegaso

-oh no no no no no, Twilight se fue a Sweet Apple Acres, lo siento Spike, vuelve pronto-

-Claro, solo dame…-

-Una malteada de chocolate con eno- finalizo Pinkie al momento de darle la malteada

-Eh, gracias Pinkie "eso sigue siendo raro", creo que mejor me voy ya- dice tomándose la malteada y pagando-¡gracias!

-¡Espera!- deteniendo a Spike con su cola

-¿Si?-

-Se te olvida tu cupcake tontito- :3

-¿pero…?-

-descuida, cortesía de la casa- :3

-Gracias Pinkie- dice al guardar su cupcake en su alforja y caminado fuera del local

**4:01 pm**

_Spike se encontraba llegando a Sweet Apple Acres_

-"Espero que Twilight esté aquí"- pensó el pegaso al descender en la granja Apple

_Toc, toc, toc llamaba a la puerta_

-¿Quién es?- pregunto AppleJack al momento de abrir la puerta

-Hola AppleJack, ¿está aquí Twilight?-

-Hola terrón de azúcar, Twilight se fue a con Rarity- respondió AJ

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesto el pegaso

-Eh si, se fue hace un rato ¿Por qué?- pregunto AJ

Se tranquilizó y luego hablo –Aah, no, nada gracias AJ- dijo resignado el pegaso emprendiendo vuelo

-Adiós Spike- 0_0

**4:35 pm**

_Spike se encontraba de camino a la Boutique carrusel con cara de pocos amigos_

-Hola Rarity- dijo Spike al entrar

-Oh, hola Spikey wikey- dijo la costurera al ver al pony entrar

-Disculpa pero ¿esta Twilight aquí?- dijo él, esperando la mejor respuesta

-Se dirigía a casa de Fluttershy, Spikey-

-"QUE ACASO VOY A CAMINAR POR TODO DRACOVILLE PARA ENCONTRARLA"- pensaba Spike con un tic nervioso en el ojo –aah, bueno- decía saliendo de la boutique

**5:27 pm**

_Un vuelo algo molesto de regreso a la biblioteca_

-Bueno, será mejor esperar a que llegue- decía Spike al entrar a la biblioteca –y sirve que acabo de leer el libro- decía al ponerse frente al libro

**7:45 pm**

_Spike se encontraba boca abajo dormido sobre el libro que iba a "leer", pero le gana el cansancio y se quedó dormido_

-Spike, ya llegue- decía Twilight cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca detrás suyo –Spike, estas…dormido- encontrándose con el pony dormido sobre el libro

_Twilight se dirigía a Spike para llevarlo a su cama pero…_

-Universos alternos- decía al hojear el libro –hechizo de universo alterno, ja que tontería- se mofaba del libro –¿aunque?-

_Quae in universo corpore, venis damnatus eris alio mitterentur, ut reducam vos ad communem tantum=traducción= Cuerpo que estas en el universo, condenado a el destierra de este mandado a otro serás, solo el mismo podrá regresarte a la normalidad) XD_

_Después de que "no pasó nada" Twilight se dirigía a dormir no sin antes ver que Spike no estaba en la cama_

-HAY NO- decía antes de caer inconsciente

**Martes 7:35 am**

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, martes será ¡aaaaaah!- grito Spike al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Disfrutenlo y opinen

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_Después de que "no pasó nada" Twilight se dirigía a dormir no sin antes ver que Spike no estaba en la cama_

-HAY NO- decía antes de caer inconsciente

**Martes 7:35 am**

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, soñé que todos eran ¡aaaaaah!- grito el pegaso al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**+Flashback+**

**Martes 6:50 am**

_Todos en Ponyville estaban dormido en sus casa excepto una unicornio color lavanda en su peculiar casa/biblioteca/árbol_

-Yawwwwwwn, que sueño- decía Twilight terminando de leer su libro -¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!- gritaba al ver frente a ella un destello morando depositando algo en el piso

Spike (el dragón) despertó por el grito y se dirigió a abajo -¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡santo guacammmmm!- siendo tapado su grito con el casco de Twi

-Shhhhhhh, silencio Spike- decía quitándole el casco de la boca

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo apuntando al cuerpo en el suelo

-Parece ser un pony- respondió

-Ya sé que es un pony, pero, ¿Quién es?- pregunto temeroso el dragón

-No lo sé, apareció de la nada-

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos?- decía al momento de agarrar una cuchara de madera

-Spike, manda cartas a las chicas diciendo lo que pasa- ordeno Twilight a su pequeño asistente

-Claro "espero que lleguen pronto, esto me huele mal"- pensaba Spike mientras quemaba algunas cartas que llegaron a las chicas en poco tiempo

**7:01 am**

_Twilight se encontraba afuera esperando a las chicas, la primera en llegar fue Rainbow Dash_

-Hola Twi, yawwwwwwwn ¿Qué pasa?, y espero que sea bueno para despertarme a las 7 de la mañana- decía la pegaso azul un poco adormilada

-Pasa, pero no hagas ruido no queremos despertarlo- respondió la unicornio mientras le abría la ventana para no hacer ruido

-Ok "¿despertarlo? ¿a quién?"- pensaba mientras entraba por arriba y se encontraba con el pequeño dragón Spike

-Oh, hola Spike ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto Rainbow

-Emm, bueno creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Rainbow detrás

_Piso de abajo_

-¡Qué onda!, hay un pegaso durmiendo en la biblioteca, pero si yo lo hago Twilight me regaña-

-Shhhhhh, Rainbow, no es por eso que estas aquí ¿Qué no leíste la carta?- pregunto el dragón callando a la pegaso

-Emm, bueno, lo único que vi es que decía urgente- respondió rascándose la nuca

-(facepalm) Ah, como sea ese…pegaso apareció tras un destello morado- le dijo mientras miraba al pegaso en el suelo

-Veamos- dijo mientras volaba arriba del cuerpo dormido –"bueno, es un pegaso morado, crin verde y… atractivo"- ruborizándose algo en la última parte

-Rainbow, que haces lo despertaras- le regañaba el dragón

Quitándose el rubor de la cara -Tú lo despertaras sino dejas de hablar-

-Yawwwwn, Rainbow déjame dormir- decía entre sueños el pegaso Spike

-¡Yo!, es Spi…- vuela rápido con Spike –co…co…como sabe m…mi nombre, jamás lo había visto en mi vida-

-Como yo lo sé verdad- dijo irónicamente el dragón

**7:30 am**

_Rainbow y Spike estaba abrazados atemorizados por el extraño pegaso, que por alguna razón conocía el nombre de ella_

**7:34 am**

_En ese tiempo las chicas llegan y Rainbow y Spike se separan para contarles a las chicas lo sucedido_

-Entonces darling, ¿dices que el pegaso salió de la nada?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Y qué tú no lo conoces?- pregunto Pinkie dando saltitos

-¿Y cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?- pregunta Rainbow con un poco de rubor en su cara

-Primero que nada debemos esperar a que despierte, después le preguntaremos todo, entendido- decía Twilight para acallar todas las preguntas

-¡Ch…chicas!- grito Spike desde el la otra habitación

-Que pasa Spike- dijo Twilight al ir todas con él

**+Fin Flashback+**

_Todas estaban rodeando al misterioso pony que estaba despertando_

-Yawwwwwwn, que buen sueño, soñé que todos eran ¡aaaaaah!- grito el pegaso al verse rodeado de los que parecían PONYS –eeh, hola-

_Twilight lo inmovilizo con su magia y Rainbow lo ato a una silla_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿tu pegaso?- le pregunto al acabarlo de atar

-Rainbow…Dash, ¿e…eres tú?- decía acercándose a ella, ruborizándola

-Rainbow Dash- decía Twilight apartándola del pegaso –asi no obtendremos nada, ah bueno, pegaso ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Vamos Twilight, ¿qué es esto una ilusión con tu magia? Ya quiero despertar-

-"!¿CÓMO SABE?!, espera, cálmate, intentemos de nuevo" bueno pegaso…- Twilight empezaba a inquietarse con él

-Spike- termino el pegaso

-¿Perdón?- pregunta Twilight con una ceja levantada

-Te perdono-

-Jajajajajaja, te la jajaja te la aplica Twi jajaja- decía Rainbow mientras le estiraba el casco a "Spike" para un brohoof

-Ujum ujum- Twilight se aclaraba la garganta para hablar mientras sacaba de la habitación a Rainbow –lamento quitarte la diversión, pero, contesta-

-Claro, mi nombre es Spike ¿algo más Twi?- pregunto algo cansado Spike

-"Spike, pero, ¿cómo?" bien "Spike"-dijo haciendo comillas en su nombre -¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero ¿cómo es que te transformaste en un pony Twi?- pregunto intrigado Spike

-¿cómo que transformar? siempre he sido una pony- respondió Twi

-¿Enserio…AppleJack está aquí?-

-Claro (facehoof) aah, AppleJack entra-

_AppleJack entra en la habitación e inspecciona de cascos a cabeza a "Spike"_

-"Es…lindo"- pensaba mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos

-Hola AJ ¿cómo está la familia Apple?- dijo amablemente Spike que hace que AppleJack despertara de su trance

-Eh, ¿qué?- dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza

-AppleJack podrías decirle a "Spike" que yo siempre he sido una pony desde el primer día que llegue a Ponyville-

-"Ponyville"- pensó Spike intrigado

-¿Spike, te llamas Spike?- pregunto AJ confundida

-Si-

-¡AppleJack responde la pregunta!- grito Twilight algo molesta

-Ah, sí, Twilight ha sido una pony desde que la conozco-

-Asi que ya no estoy en casa, eh- dijo Spike con una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla

-No llores terrón de azúcar, recuerda la casa es donde está tu corazón y la gente que te quiere- dijo limpiándole la lagrima

-(Snif) gracias AJ- dijo alzando la mirada

-Para que son los amigos- dándole una sonrisa

-Sera mejor desatarlo- dijo AJ tratando de deshacer el nudo

-¿Pero…él…?- trataba de hablar Twilight

-Descuida Twi, confía en mí-

_Una vez desatado, Twilight y AJ llevaron a Spike el pegaso a con las demás_

-Entonces…Spike ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto AJ

-Eh, ah 19 años AppleJack- dijo

-Enserio- dijo emocionada Rainbow

-Si-

-Y dime Spike donde te alojaras- pregunto seria Twilight

-Pues…si quieres puedes quedarte en mi granja Spike- dijo AJ algo ruborizada

-Oh, puedes dormir en mi casa Spike, ¿qué dices?- contraataco Rainbow

-Eh, bueno…"y ahora que les digo"- pensó el gran prota

**1) Ir a la casa de Rainbow**

**2) Ir con AppleJack a la granja**

**3) Quedarse con Twilight**

* * *

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO !AHORA CON OPCION¡


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... no me disculpare por la demora pero problemas y examenes que más le digo a si... !CAPITULO NUEVO¡

* * *

-Y dime Spike donde te alojaras- pregunto seria Twilight

-Pues…si quieres puedes quedarte en mi granja Spike- dijo AJ algo ruborizada

-Oh, puedes dormir en mi casa Spike, ¿qué dices?- contraataco Rainbow

-Eh, bueno…"y ahora que les digo"- pensó el gran prota

**1) Ir a la casa de Rainbow**

**2) Ir con AppleJack a la granja**

**3) Quedarse con Twilight**

**Martes 8:12 am**

-"Veamos por un lado esta Rainbow y por el otro AppleJack" creo…que con AppleJack- dijo un no muy convencido Spike pegaso

-"Ja en tu cara Rainbow"- pensó AJ triunfante mientras abrazaba a Spike –bien terrón de azúcar ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro AppleJack- le respondió con una sonrisa poniendo a AJ ruborizada

-hija de toda tu…- pensó Rainbow al verlos abrazados

-Bueno chicas ¿quién quiere una taza de té?- pregunto Spike dragón al entrar con una charola y tazas

-Uh, vamos AppleJack- le dijo Spike pegaso al momento abrazar más fuerte a AJ

-Oh calmado Spike- le dijo más ruborizada

-¿Yo qué?, no estoy haciendo nada- dijo enojado el dragón

-Oh, es un dragón, dime amiguito ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Spike pegaso al momento de soltar a AJ e ir con el dragón

-Sp…Spike- respondió el Spike dragón algo nervioso con el pegaso

-Espera…entonces "escamas moradas, y pelo verde, es mi…yo…dragón"- pensó separándose del dragón Spike

-¿Entonces…qué?- pregunto Spike dragón

-jajajaja, asi que funciona Twilight, jajaja, funciono- dijo el pegaso asustando a todos los presentes

-Funciono…¿qué?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Nunca les dije de donde venía, cierto?- dijo Spike pegaso tomando una taza de té con su ala

-Umm, no- respondió AppleJack

-Bueno...¿podrían pasar todas las chicas quiero que también sepan?- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té

_Y asi fue Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity pasaron, Spike les conto de donde venía, y de sus formas dragoneadas_

**9:33 am**

-Entonces, darling, dices que somos dragonas…- dijo Rarity

-Y que…eres el único…pegaso- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Y qué hiciste un súper viaje tridimensional, y pisss llegaste aquí de la nada- dijo Pinkie haciendo ruiditos

-Prácticamente es asi- respondió Spike pegaso acabándose su té

_Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow y Spike estaban boquiabiertos por la historia del único pegaso en una tierra de dragones_

-Entonces, eso explica nuestras similitudes- dijo Spike dragón al acercarse a Spike pegaso

-Si- dijo el pegaso abrazando a Spike con su ala

-Pero eso no explica su diferencia de edad- dijo Twilight acercándose a ellos

_Toc, Toc, Toc se escuchaba la puerta de la biblioteca_

-¿Quién será?- dijo Spike dragón

-Creo que alguien que quiere un libro, Spike- dijo algo irónico el pegaso Spike

-Ya van- dijo Twilight acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con su magia –Hola Apple Bloom-

-Hola, miss Twilight se encuentra AppleJack-

-Claro, pasa- Twilight se aparte para dejar pasar a Apple Bloom y cierra la puerta

-Gracias, solo vine a decirle que le busca la Abuela Smith- dijo y AppleJack estaba saliendo de la habitación a con su hermana

-Oh, Apple Bloom hola ya me iba a la granja

-Emm, hermana ¿quién es él?- dijo apuntando a él pegaso morado

-Es…eh…bueno "no pensamos en eso Spike"- voltea a ver a Spike que se acerca con Apple Bloom

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Spike con una sonrisa a la potrilla

-Soy Apple Bloom, y ¿tú eres?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Soy Spike, el primo de Twilight- respondió Spike con naturalidad

_Apple Bloom volteo a ver a Twilight y esta regreso la mirada con Spike_

-Guau, no se parecen mucho- dijo con una ceja levantada

-Es que somos primos lejanos- dijo rápido el pegaso para no levantar sospechas

-Bueno chicos, basta de charla la Abuela Smith nos necesita- dijo AppleJack caminando a la puerta

-Claro solo me despido- dijo Spike a AJ

_Spike se despidió de todas las chicas de beso, al final esta Rainbow que se puso roja como manzana cuando…_

-Spike estás listo, amigo- AppleJack palmea a Spike lo que causa un beso en los labios con Rainbow

-"Seré tan lista"- piensa al ver lo que causo

_Se separan y Rainbow sale volando a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, entonces todas salen de la biblioteca a sus asuntos_

-"Eso…fue…un beso"- pensaba Rainbow volando a toda velocidad a su casa

-Entonces te veo en la granja hermana- dijo Apple Bloom y también sale del lugar

_Spike se dirige a la salida seguido por AppleJack y en todo el camino de ida a la granja ninguno hablo_

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**11:23 am**

-Bueno, Spike este será tu hogar desde ahora- dijo AppleJack algo triste con lo de hace rato

-AppleJack- dijo sin expresión Spike

-¿Qué pasa terrón de azúcar?-

-Perdón que lo pregunte, pero, ¿podrías darme trabajo en la granja? no quiere ser un carga- dijo Spike mirándola a los ojos

-"Esos ojos"- se ruboriza –claro siempre nos ayuda una pezuña de más- dijo agitando la cabeza para quitarse el rubor

_Todo el día AppleJack se encargó de enseñarle la granja a Spike y mañana por la mañana empezaría a trabajar_

**9:35 pm**

-Genial, muchas gracias AppleJack- dijo Spike abrazándola

-No hay de que- respondió

-Pero- dijo Spike soltándola y mirándola

-¿Qué sucede manzanita?- pregunto AJ

-AppleJack ¿Dónde…dormiré?- pregunto Spike algo apenado mirando al suelo

-"cierto, con todo el recorrido…esta puede ser mi oportunidad"- pensó con algo de rubor en su cara –en…dormirás…conmigo- dijo más ruborizada

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Que le parecio el capitulo "Talves El Proximo Capitulo Lo Suba El Fin De Semana" Adios LIKE


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como estuvieron este San Valentin del fanfictiastico 2014, perdon por la demora, pero, C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O !Disfrutenlo¡

* * *

-AppleJack ¿Dónde…dormiré?- pregunto Spike algo apenado mirando al suelo

-"cierto, con todo el recorrido…esta puede ser mi oportunidad"- pensó con algo de rubor en su cara –en…dormirás…conmigo- dijo más ruborizada

**CONTINUARA…**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**9:35 pm**

_Un silencio de ultratumba se produjo después de esas palabras_

-A…AppleJack…no creo que eso sea corr…- dijo Spike para romper el silencio, pero antes de terminar sus labios sintieron el restregar de otros

_Fue un beso rápido pero apasionado_

-Dos puertas a la derecha- le susurro a Spike en el oído y se fue a su cuarto.

-"Joder que hago ahora"- pensaba Spike caminando inconscientemente a la entrada del cuarto

**Cloudsdale 9:40 pm**

_Una pegaso color azul estaba acostada en su cama pensando_

-"¿ahora qué hare?"- pensaba Rainbow en la cama –si le digo tal vez me responda que no– decía mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Spike en la biblioteca y se ruborizaba -pero si no lo hago, esa perra lo hará-

_Rainbow se levanta de la cama y se dirige asi la cocina_

-Creo que lo mejor será hablarle directo- decía mientras agarraba una galleta y se la comía –sí, mañana iré a Sweet Apple Acres, pero y si…ella ya…lo…hizo, no lo permitiré ¡mañana comienza el juego AppleJack!- decía toda animada volando directo a su cama –Spike solo espérame- y se durmió pensando en SU pegaso

**Sweet Apple Acres; cuarto de AppleJack 10:00 pm**

-"¿Por qué tardara tanto?"- pensaba AppleJack recostada en la cama

-Está bien, cara entro cruz no- decía Spike lanzando una moneda al aire y esta cae en cara –"mierda"-

_Spike abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto y al entrar ve a AppleJack dormida_

-Ya se durmió, fiuuu- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de el –bueno creo que dormiré un poco mañana me espera un día pesado-

-¿Por qué no te metes a la cama?- dijo AppleJack provocadoramente

_A Spike se le congelo la sangre al escuchar a AppleJack_

-A…AppleJack no, no quería despertarte- dijo algo nervioso el pegaso

-No me dormí, te estaba esperando- dijo haciendo campo para que Spike se acostara junto a ella -¿vas a venir o no?-

-"Mierda ¡di que no!" cl…claro- dijo caminando hacia la cama

_Ambos ponis estaban cara a cara viéndose a los ojos_

-"Bueno creo que no pasara nada" eh, buenas noches AppleJack- dijo Spike dándose media vuelta esperándose dormir pero algo lo interrumpió, AppleJack le estaba mordiendo la oreja

-"hazte el dormido, hazte el dormido"- pensaba mientras AppleJack seguía mordiéndolo

-No te resistas- dijo AppleJack suavemente

_Como dijo AppleJack, Spike no resistiría mucho si ella seguía haciendo eso, asi que exploto (hormonalmente), Spike se dio media vuelta para tener a AppleJack entre sus cascos delanteros_

-Aquí me tienes- dijo Spike, causándole escalofríos a AppleJack, y dándole un apasionado beso

-Mmmmm, Spike- gemía AppleJack cuando este empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su flanco

-AppleJack- decía entre besos Spike –solo déjate llevar-

-Ha…hazme tuya- dijo AppleJack

_Spike comenzaba a bajar regando besos en el cuerpo de AppleJack, haciendo que esta se mordiera el casco para no gemir, Spike llego hasta tal punto en particular de un yegua_

-S…Spike- decía AppleJack –so…solo…se genti¡AAAhhh!- grito AppleJack al sentir la lengua de Spike en cierto lugar

-Descuida, lo seré- decía entre lamidas en la flor de AppleJack, Spike lentamente subía hasta el cuello de AppleJack dando besos en su cuerpo

_Spike estaba listo para empezar, pero AppleJack solo cerró los ojos fuertemente_

-AppleJack, ¿está bien esto?- decía Spike sentándose en una esquina de la cama

-"Qué onda" ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunto AppleJack recargada en la espalda de este

–¿T…tú me quieres?- pregunto AJ sentándose en la cama con los ojos llorosos

-Sí, pero…- trataba de contestar Spike aun de espaldas

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?- dijo AJ derramando una lagrima

_Spike se sentía un patán, lo del beso no fue su culpa, pero lo disfruto, se volteo para tenerla de frente_

-AppleJack…- le limpio la lágrima

-¿Qué?- dijo AppleJack volteándolo a ver

_Spike plasmo un beso en sus los labios de AJ, volvieron a recostarse sin dejarse de besar hasta que les falto el aire_

-Spike te necesito- decía AppleJack tomando aire, mientras este se posaba encima de ella

_Spike comenzaba a introducir su miembro en la flor de AppleJack, mientras esta trataba de no gemir por ser su primera vez_

-S…pike- decía ella sintiendo toda la hombría de Spike dentro

-A…Apple…Jack- decía Spike llegando al final del camino

_Spike estaba completamente dentro de AJ, después de que le paso el dolor a AJ empezó el vaivén de Spike_

-¡Más…Spike!- gritaba AppleJack

–Me…me vengo- dijo Spike sintiendo venir

-¡Yo…yo también!- grito AppleJack sintiendo venir a Spike

**Miércoles 1:13 am**

_Al término del acto, Spike estaba tomando un baño en el cuarto de AppleJack, y se escuchó un ruido en la ventana el cual AJ fue a ver_

-Qué raro, creí escuchar algo- dijo abriendo la ventana e inspeccionando el lugar -creo que solo es el viento- y cerro la ventana

-Fiuu, casi me ve- decía el pegaso misterioso –mejor me voy- dijo tomando vuelo a casa

_Spike salió del baño, se metió a la cama y antes de dormir le dio un beso a AJ, AJ seguía pensando en algo que le preocupaba_

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

-Realmente no me creí su ridícula historia- decía Twilight a Spike (dragón)

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, que lo espiemos, que lo secuestremos?- le preguntaba Spike irónicamente

-Exacto- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero qué coño estas diciendo Twilight?- le pregunto enojado su asistente

-¡Spike!, te he dicho que no me gusta ese lenguaje- le regaño Twi

-¡Entonces deja de pensar estupideces!- le grito Spike y se fue a su cama

-"Tal vez Spike tenga razón"- pensaba Twilight mientras se recostaba en el sofá -nunca me había hablado asi-

_El amanecer se encontraba prometedor para algunos ponis y los más alegres siempre son los primeros en caer_

* * *

:3, First Clop Part del fic, ¿que tal?, ¿quien es el misterioso pegaso?, esas y muchas más incognitas en el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos la proxima semana


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, como les va raza como jodidamente estuvieron esta semana C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O

* * *

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

-Realmente no me creí su ridícula historia- decía Twilight a Spike (dragón)

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, que lo espiemos, que lo secuestremos?- le preguntaba Spike irónicamente

-Exacto- dijo Twilight

-¿Pero qué coño estas diciendo Twilight?- le pregunto enojado su asistente

-¡Spike!, te he dicho que no me gusta ese lenguaje- le regaño Twi

-¡Entonces deja de pensar estupideces!- le grito Spike y se fue a su cama

-"Tal vez Spike tenga razón"- pensaba Twilight mientras se recostaba en el sofá -nunca me había hablado asi-

_El amanecer se encontraba prometedor para algunos ponis y los más alegres siempre son los primeros en caer_

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Sweet Apple Acres **

**Miércoles 6:35 am**

_Spike se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de AJ pero algo se sentía diferente para el pegaso_

-¿A…AppleJack?- decía al abrir los ojos para encontrarse solo en la cama –yawwwn, bueno, miércoles empieza el trabajo- dijo quitándose las cobijas yendo al baño a acicalarse

**7:00 am (sí, tarda mucho XD)**

_Spike estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encuentra a Apple Bloom_

-Hola Spike buenos días- dijo la potrilla amenamente

-Hola Apple Bloom buenos días ¿Dónde está AppleJack?, no estaba en el cuarto- pregunto a la potrilla haciendo que esta levantara la ceja

-¿Tu…dormiste con mi hermana?- pregunto acercándose a la cara de este y sonrojándolo

-A…Apple Bloom- dijo Spike, apartándose de la potrilla - no crees que es muy tarde- mirando su pata como si tuviera un reloj –hay que trabajar- y se fue volando al granero

-Esto me huele a amor- dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa picara caminando a la cocina

**En el granero**

_Spike se encuentra con Big Macintosh el cual le empieza a decir sobre el trabajo en la granja Apple_

-Entonces, ¿solo recojo manzanas y hago mandados?- pregunto Spike

-Eeyup- contesto (como siempre) Big Mac

-Bien, a trabajar- dijo Spike saliendo del granero con algunas cestas seguido de Big Mac

**8:10 am**

_Spike seguía trabajando junto con Big Mac y por alguna razón sonrojándose cada vez que veía a Apple Bloom _

-Spike, cuidado con…- decía Big Mac mientras a Spike le caían unas manzanas en la cabeza

-Auuuhh- dijo Spike sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

-Spike, ¿estás bien?, te estas distrayendo desde que vino Apple Bloom a ayudar- dijo Big Mac haciendo que el pegaso se sonrojara -¿paso algo?- pregunto levantado la ceja

-¿Qué…eh?- trato de responder Spike y se voltea para no verlo -no sé de qué estás hablando- le respondió y siguió trabajando

**10:24 am**

_Todo el trabajo en la granja estaba realizado, los cerdos bañados, las manzanas recogidas, Winona jugando, Rainbow llegando a con Spike_

-Hola…Spike- dijo tímidamente Rainbow mientras se acercaba al pegaso

-Eh, ¡Rainbow!- grito Spike tirando la cesta que cargaba -¿qué haces aquí? "espero y no sea por lo del beso"- pregunto sin voltearla a ver

-Eh, bueno…Spike quería saber si tu…- decía RD mientras se ruborizaba

-¿Qué…qué se te ofrece Rainbow?- pregunto Spike aun de espaldas a ella

-"Solo dilo" ¿quieres…salir, con…migo?- dijo Rainbow enrojeciéndose como una manzana

-Pero…- dijo esperándola ver –¿Rainbow?- Spike no la vio, estaba solo (con su soledad) –"imagino que pensó lo peor"- pensó Spike cabizbajo cayendo sobre su mejilla una lagrima

**11:13 am**

_Spike acabo de recoger las manzanas y se dirigía a la casa pensando en que haría cuando viera a Rainbow_

-Spike- Apple Bloom le golpeo el costado para despertarlo de sus pensamientos -¿estás bien?-

-Aaah, sí, gracias por preguntar- le respondió con poca importancia –Apple Bloom-

-Si Spike- le dijo la potrilla

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunto algo rojo el pegaso

-Sí, pero con una condición- le respondió Apple Bloom, ella había visto a Rainbow Dash con Spike

-"Veamos, necesito arreglar las cosas con Rainbow, pero, y Apple Jack" aaah, ¿cuál es la condición?- pregunto un poco dudoso de la respuesta

-Ah…bueno…¿cre…crees que Spike aceptaría salir conmigo?- pregunto ruborizada Apple Bloom

-¿El…pequeño asistente de Twilight?- pregunto y esta solo asintió con la cabeza –bueno…podría hablarle bien de ti- lo que dijo hizo iluminar la cara de Apple Bloom

-Enserio- dijo ilusionada la potrilla

-Por un favor- dijo retomando el tema Spike

-Ah, cierto ¿qué ocupas?- le pregunto la potrilla

-Necesito que tu hermana no se entere que estoy fuera ¿entendido? ¿y Apple Bloom?- dijo Spike sonando serio

-¿Siiiii?- dijo

-Eh, ¿me prestarías algo de dinero? olvide el mío- pregunto algo apenado el pegaso

-(facehoof) Entre más grandes más olvidadizos, como sea solo tengo esto- le da una bolsa con bits

-Te lo repondré cuando me paguen- le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Bueenoo- dijo Bloom algo dudosa

-Vuelvo pronto "espero"- y Spike empezó tomando vuelo a la casa de Rainbow –"espero y este mundo no sea tan diferente, sino, ya me perdí"-

**1:23 pm**

_Spike con muchas indicaciones al fin llego a la casa de Rainbow para hablar cara a cara_

_Toc…toc_

-¡Van!- grito Rainbow, abre la puerta para ver a Spike detrás de esta –"ahí no"- y trata de cerrar la puerta pero este la detiene con un casco

-Rainbow…necesitamos hablar- dijo atorando la puerta para que esta no la cerrara –vamos…déjame pasar- dijo usando más fuerza para abrirla

-No…estoy en condiciones…para recibir visitas- dijo recordando lo que paso en la granja con ojos llorosos

_Rainbow abrió la puerta para hacer caer a Spike y salir volando pero este cae sobre ella y la abraza con sus alas_

-"Eh…me…me está abrazando"- pensó ruborizándose

-Rainbow, lo…lo que paso en la biblio…- Spike no termino porque su boca fue tapado con un beso de RD, se separaron para tomar aire

-Rainbow, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, me encantaría salir…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por otro beso

-¿Por qué no comemos algo? "¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡¿por qué no desayune?!"- dijo Spike con una sonrisa y un gruñido en el estomago

-Eh, bueno, veras mi casa está un poquito desordenada- se aparta para que Spike viera la que parecía un basurero/casa, cajas de pizza en la mesa, botellas de refresco en la sala, moho en el pasillo y no quería imaginar su habitación

-Bueno, ¿comenzamos a limpiar?- dijo Spike esperando un no por respuesta

-No…no te obligaría a hacerlo si no quieres- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-"Joder porque a mí" no, insisto- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Go! "guapo y caballeroso ¡yay!"- grito Rainbow

_Asi los dos se pusieron a limpiar toda la casa empezando por la cocina poniéndose máscara antigás para limpiar, luego la sala utilizando todo tipo de químicos para quitar la soda de las paredes y sacar tarántulas, grillos, cucarachas y un avioncito de papel de la casa (por fin) limpia de Rainbow_

**8:30 pm**

_Spike estaba sentado en el piso tomando una soda y Rainbow en el sillón con los cascos traseros en la espalda de este_

-Aaah, Bueno Rainbow creo que hora de irme- dijo Spike levantándose viendo a está durmiendo –no puedo dejarte asi- Spike la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a la entrada de su cuarto –y ahora… "si cae cara entro cruz no"- pensó Spike lanzando una moneda al aire y esta cae en cara –"la próxima elegiré cruz"- Spike abrió la puerta, prendió la luz y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido "estaba limpio" –"solo la dejare en la cama y me iré"- y dicho y hecho la acostó en la cama

-S…Spike- decía Rainbow despertando

-"chin ya la desperté" Eh, hola Rainbow ya me iba es…- las palabras faltaron en ese beso

-Quédate…solo está noche…por favor- dijo Rainbow con ojos llorosos

-"¡HELPME!"-

**1) Quedarse con Rainbow**

**2) Irse a Sweet Apple Acres**

**3) Salir volando lo más rápido posible (gay, ok no)**

* * *

La eleccion esta en tus cascos elije correctamente (la votacion se cierra el MARTES)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Que se acabo MLP al revés!

¿Qué, qué?

Nah, no se crean si apenas estamos comenzando y...

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O-N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

-S…Spike- decía Rainbow despertando

-"chin ya la desperté" Eh, hola Rainbow ya me iba es…- las palabras faltaron en ese beso

-Quédate…solo está noche…por favor- dijo Rainbow con ojos llorosos

-"¡HELPME!"-

**1) Quedarse con Rainbow**

**2) Irse a Sweet Apple Acres**

**3) Salir volando lo más rápido posible**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Miércoles 7:19 am**

_Twilight se encontraba despertando en su cama pensando la que paso la noche anterior, Spike le había alzado la voz_

-Yawwn eeh, pero, ¿cómo llegue a mi cama?- se preguntó Twilight antes de salir de la cama –Spike…Spike- Twilight lo buscaba para hablar con él de lo sucedido en la noche –oh, Spike buenos días- dijo encontrándose con el dragón en la cocina

-Hola Twilight, ya está el desayuno- dijo Spike alegremente -¿cómo dormiste?-

-Bien, pero no recuerdo haber ido a mi cama- dijo Twilight intrigada

-Bueno, no te iba dejar pasando frio en el sofá- comenzó a decir Spike –Twilight…sobre lo de ayer…- pero no sabía cómo terminar

-Spike, perdón, sé que él es interesante pero…no lo sé, es extraño- decía Twilight comiendo su sándwich de heno

-Twilight, yo debería disculparme, por lo que dije- decía Spike apenado –lo siento, enserio- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

-Descuidad Spike- dijo Twilight sonriéndole –mmmm…¿por qué no vas a ver como esta Spike?, se está quedando con AppleJack-

-De verdad- dijo el dragón muy entusiasmado –está bien, solo termino de limpiar e iré a verlo-

_Spike se come un puño de gemas y empieza a asear la biblioteca_

**11:15 am**

_La biblioteca estaba aseada, Twilight leyendo un libro, Spike de salida a ver a su amigo pegaso en Sweet Apple Acres, y se encuentra a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo en el camino a la granja_

-Hola Spike- le saluda amigablemente Sweetie Belle

-¿Qué cuentas Spike?- le dice Scootaloo

-Hola chicas, ¿van a la granja?- le pregunta Spike

-Sí, intentaremos descubrir nuestras cutie mark de natación en el lago- dijo Scootaloo emocionada

-¿y saben nadar?- pregunto Spike decisión de estas

-La verdad si- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¡Para nada!- dijo Scootaloo con animó, facehoof de Sweetie Belle

_Y asi se la pasaron platicando los tres con camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres_

**11:45 am**

_Los tres llegaron a la granja_

_Toc, toc, toc_

-Hola chicas y…Spike- eso último lo dijo algo ruborizada por la pequeña charla que tuvo con el pegaso Spike

-¡Hola Apple Bloom!- las chicas le saludaron al unisón

-Pasen en un momento nos iremos- Apple Bloom se aparta para dejarlas pasar y regresa la mirada con Spike algo roja

-Hola Apple Bloom, ¿esta Spike? Twilight me dijo que lo encontraría aquí- dijo el dragón

-Eh…Spike, se fue hace ya tiempo a un asunto- dijo la potrilla quitándose lo rojizo de la cara

-Oh…bueno, entonces creo que me iré, gracias- Spike se dio media vuelta y regresaría de donde venia

-S…Spike- le decía Apple Bloom con una tímida como la de Fluttershy

-¿Qué sucede Apple Bloom?- le pregunto Spike acercándose a ella y poniéndola un poco ruborizada

-¿Te…te gustaría acompañarme…bueno acompañarnos…a mí y a las chicas al lago?- dijo Apple Bloom nerviosa y ruborizada

-"Bueno tal vez no este Spike, pero puedo pasar tiempo con las chicas" me encantaría- le contesto Spike

-"Dijo que sí, no, dijo que le encantaría" bueno que estamos esperando- le dijo animada Apple Bloom

_Las chicas que habían escuchado toda la conversación no se hicieron esperar y ya estaban todos listos para partir al pantano_

**12:07 pm**

_Las chicas se estaban poniendo sus trajes y Spike solo estaba recostado en un árbol_

_En eso las chicas se apartan dejando a Spike solo con sus pensamientos y ellas poder charlar_

-Dime, Apple Bloom, ¿te gusta Spike?- fue directo al grano Scootaloo preguntando eso

_Apple Bloom estaba completamente roja por la pregunta_

-Bueno…no…no sé de qué…de que estás hablando- dijo aun estando roja

-Entonces, ¿si te gusta?- dijo Sweetie Belle inocentemente

-Bueno…bueno…aah sí- dijo sentándose y tapándose la cara con los cascos como si hubiera ello algo malo

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Bueno…y si me rechaza- dice Apple Bloom con ojos llorosos

-No lo creo- dijo confiada Scootaloo –mira, lo que tienes que hacer es ir y ser directa ¿ok?- dijo apuntando al dragón aun recostado

_Apple Bloom va a con Spike y se recuesta a su lado_

-¿Spike?- Apple Bloom le mueve el hombro para llamar su atención

-¿Qué sucede Apple Bloom? "se ve muy bonita…espera…¡¿QUÉ?!"- le pregunta a la potrilla viéndola a los ojos

-Bueno…quería ver…si…¿si tu quisieras…pasear con…- pero no termina la oración porque llegan las chicas

-Vamos Apple Bloom- dijo Scootaloo

-¡Sí, a nadar!- dijo animada Sweetie Belle -¿vienes Spike?-

-Si…solo…deja- no sabía que decir AB para que la dejaran sola con Spike

-Claro- dijo Spike levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar-¿no vienes Apple Bloom?-

-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-

-después, eh "okey, are you sure?"- pensó el pequeño dragón

**1) SÍ**

**2) NO**

**3) PASA ALGO RANDOM**

**ESE MISMO DIA**

**8:30 pm**

**Cloudsdale**

_Spike y Rainbow estaban en la cama de Dash "hablando"_

-Rainbow…lo que vamos a hacer…no…- Spike no termino por ser callado con los labios de Rainbow

-S…Spike- decía Rainbow en gemidos por sentir la hombría de Spike en su flor –Spike te…te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-dijo Spike robándole otro beso "y algo más"

_Spike seguía en acción, pero cambio de posición para estar sobre Rainbow y ella de espaldas_

-Rainbow…sabes…- decía Spike entre mordidas a la oreja de Dash –te quiero, pero…- se detiene secamente

_Sabe cómo fregados pero ahora ella estaba sobre Spike, cara a cara_

-No me importa si tengo que pelear con AppleJack por ti- interrumpió Rainbow –y cuando te tenga tú vivirás conmigo- decía mordiéndose los labios

_Asi los dos pasaron una noche movida, durmiendo Rainbow en el pecho de Spike y esté pensando en cómo le iría mañana _(le va ir de la madre con AJ)

**Continuara…Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaaaaaan**

* * *

Ahora vamos a la historia del dragón Spike ¿qué le dirá Apple Bloom a Spike? "Que no sepamos ya"

_Eso y mucho más la próxima semana, sintonícenos en su página de Fanfic´s favorita__** *la votación como siempre se cierra el Martes***_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

El amor de Spike (dragón)

* * *

-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-

-Sí "¡¿Por qué?!"- dijo tomando la mano de Spike y yéndose juntos al lago –Spike…quiero hablar contigo después- le murmuro en el oído al dragón, le giña el ojo y sale corriendo a echarse de bola de cañón al lago -¡wiiiiii!-

-después, eh "okey, are you sure?"- pensó el pequeño dragón

**1) SÍ**

**2) NO**

**3) PASA ALGO RANDOM**

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Miércoles 12:54 pm**

-Vamos Scootaloo, solo es agua- decía Spike tratando de convencer a Scootaloo de meterse al lago

–A menos que seas gallina- dice Apple Bloom burlándose de ella

-No soy una gallina, es solo que…no sé nadar- dijo Scootaloo acercándose a la orilla del lago

-ya lo sabemos… -dijo Sweetie Belle –ca, ca, ca- y empezó a cacarear para hacer enojar a Scootaloo

-Cállate- dijo enojada Scootaloo aventándole los gogles

-Auch- se quejó SB por el golpe recibido en la cabeza

-Como sea, vamos Scootaloo- le animo Spike –yo te enseñare- dijo y esta se acerco

-Es seguro- dijo tímidamente Scootaloo

-Claro, ven- dijo Spike estirándole la mano

-Si tú lo dices- contesto Scoot tomando la mano de Spike haciendo que Apple Bloom tuviera algo de enojo

**2:23 pm**

_Spike le seguía enseñando a nadar a Scootaloo, está sin soltarlo a él, Sweetie Belle estaba jugando a la pelota con Apple Bloom, pero esta se distrae y le pega la pelota_

-Ai ai ai- dice sobándose Apple Bloom por el pelotazo

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Sweetie Belle

-Sí, solo es un golpe- dijo Apple Bloom viendo como Scootaloo se subía a Spike para no meterse al agua

_A Apple Bloom le salía humo por las orejas de lo enojada y Sweetie Belle se percató de la actitud de su amiga_

-Sígueme- le susurro SB a AB saliendo del lago -¡Chicos, ya es hora de comer!- grito Sweetie B

-Va…mo…s- dijo Spike –Sc…oo…ta…loo, deja…de hun…dirme- completo el dragón llegando a la orilla con Scootaloo sobre su cabeza, esta salta y besa el suelo

-¡Oh, tierra!- dijo dando besos a la tierra

-Vamos Scoot, comerás tierra- bromeo Spike saliendo del lago

_Scootaloo se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se pone roja de pena_

-Cállate- le dice enojada a Spike y sale corriendo a con las chicas

-"¿Qué quedra decirme Apple Bloom? quiero hablar contigo después fue lo que me dijo, bueno espero no sea grave"- pensó Spike camino a con las chicas

**4:38 pm**

_Los cuatro terminaron de comer y empezaron a recoger todo para irse a sus casas, entre chistes y risas paso el tiempo y decidieron empezar a tomar camino_

**5:03 pm**

**_Sweet Apple Acres_**

-Adiós Apple Bloom, Spike- se despidió Sweetie Belle y se fue a casa

-Adiós chicos nos vemos luego- dijo Scootaloo y se fue rápido con su scooter

-"Pregúntale…no…sí…no…sí…no…gay" ¿Apple Bloom, qué querías decirme?- pregunto Spike

-Bueno…creo que mejor entramos a la casa- dijo Apple Bloom caminando a lado de Spike

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

-"¿Qué será tan importante para traerme a su cuarto?"- pensó Spike

_Apple Bloom estaba sentada en su cama y le señala a Spike que se siente quedando frente de ella_

-Eh, si, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?- pregunto Apple Bloom algo ruborizada

-"Okeeeey" sí- Spike cerró los ojos

_Spike fue tumbado bruscamente sobre la cama_

-Apple Bl…- Spike abrió los ojos al sentir algo…los labios de Apple Bloom

_Al terminar el beso Apple Bloom se ruboriza al ver a los ojos a Spike_

-Te…te dije que no los abrieras- volteo para no verlo

-Apple Bloom- le hablo Spike

_Apenas al voltear fue recibida por un beso largo y tierno de Spike_

-"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"- pensó Spike recordando el día que Rarity le rompió el corazón –"por mi bien, dijo ella"-

_Sus respiraciones agitadas por la falta de aire, sus ojos conectados y su amor de primavera (¿es primavera?)  
_

**6:45 pm**

-¿Apple Bloom?- pregunto Spike aun acostado

-Sí Spike- contesto ella sobre el pecho de él

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Spike

_Apple Bloom se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Spike y levanta la cabeza para verlo a los ojos_

-Ahora…creo que es hora de cenar, luego, le dirás a Twilight que te quedaras a dormir en la granja y asi tú te dormirás conmigo- ¿le respondió? Apple Bloom bajándose de la cama y yendo al baño

-"Grrrr" aaah, cenar, con la familia Apple- dijo Spike algo nervioso de la situación

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Apple Bloom saliendo del baño

-Sí- respondió -solo deja mando la carta a Twilight- asi Spike quema el papel y es llevado a con Twilight

_Al salir del cuarto se encontraron a AppleJack cabizbaja_

_-¿Qué tienes hermana?- pregunto Apple Bloom_

_-Nada manzanita, Spike ¿no es algo tarde? Twilight debe estar preocupada-_

_-No- respondió rápidamente Apple Bloom –él se quedara a dormir hoy-_

_-Bueno, ahí está el cuarto para visitas- le dijo AppleJack –vamos a cenar-_

___Una cenita después_

**8:24 pm**

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

-A…Apple Bloom, estas segura de esto- decía Spike acercándose a la cama

-Vamos Spike solo dormiremos- decía para tranquilizar al dragón

-Ok- Spike se metió a la cama

-Buenas noches Spikey wikey- dijo cariñosamente Apple Bloom

-Buenas noches- se despidió Spike

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente Spike

-Abrázame- dijo Apple Bloom

-Ah- Spike la tomo entre sus brazos y se duermen

**Cuarto de AppleJack**

-Esa zorra se robó a mi Spike, pero ya vera ese pegaso cuando llegue- decía AppleJack enojada derramando una lágrima y yéndose a dormir

**Jueves**

**8:13 am**

**Cuarto de Apple Bloom**

_Todos se habían levantado a desayunar menos una pony que dormía plácidamente en su cama_

-Despierta dormilona, ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Spike entrando a la habitación con el desayuno en una charola

-Cinco minutos más mamá- dijo tapándose con las cobijas

-Bueno, a ¿quién le daré el beso de buenos días?- pregunto Spike dejando la charola en la mesita de noche

-A Big Mac- dijo bromeando Apple Bloom

_Sonido de plato quebrándose, seguido de uno que otro insulto_

-Spike, ¿qué fue eso?- decía medio dormida Apple Bloom

-Es tu hermana, está peleando con Spike- le respondió, tomando un vaso con jugo

-¡Es cierto!- grita Apple Bloom aventando las cobijas

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Spike agarrando la charola para que Apple Bloom no la tire

-¿Por qué el pegaso y tú tiene tantas similitudes?- toma asiento en la cama

-Eh, "apenas se dio cuenta" bueeeno, él es de un universo donde los ponis son dragones, los dragones ponis y él es el único pony de su universo- contesto Spike para después tomar un poco de jugo

-Aja- dijo Apple Bloom no creyendo la historia

-Bueno- dice Spike acabándose el jugo –tendré que convencerte a cosquillas- y se lanza a la cama con Apple Bloom haciéndole cosquillas

-No jajaja ya jajaja te jajaja te creo- dice Apple Bloom entre risas con Spike encima de ella

-Bueno, a desayunar- le dice Spike dándole un beso de buenos días

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, Spike tiene su amor de verano, y Spike pegaso tuvo un problemita que pronto explicaremos


	8. Chapter 8

-perdon por la tardanza pero, tengo una bueno excusa- buscando -por algun lado- buscando y empezando a molestarse -creo que la deje en los otros pantalos...como sea disfruten el capitulo-

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Bueno- dice Spike acabándose el jugo –tendré que convencerte a cosquillas- y se lanza a la cama con Apple Bloom haciéndole cosquillas

-No jajaja ya jajaja te jajaja te creo- dice Apple Bloom entre risas con Spike encima de ella

-Bueno, a desayunar- le dice Spike dándole un beso de buenos días

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Jueves**

**7:55 am**

_Spike (pegaso) se encontraba despertando en la cama de Rainbow_

-¿Ra…Rainbow?- pregunto Spike al no ver a la pegaso

_Spike sale de la cama y se dirige al baño, pero algo lo saca de sus casillas_

–¡No mames!, cinco para las ocho, si no estoy en la granja ya me cargo-

_Spike sale corriendo del cuarto_

-¡Rainbow, ya me vo…- se detiene el pegaso en la sala al ver algo sobre la mesa de centro –¿una nota?- se dirige hacia ella para leerla

"Spike, tuve que irme temprano al trabajo, hay comida en el refri, espero y nos podamos ver a las 8, TU mejor voladora de Equestria; Rainbow Dash"

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más- dice Spike dejando la nota y yéndose de hay

**8:05 am**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Cocina**

_AppleJack estaba junto con Spike (dragón) preparando el desayuno_

-Enserio Spike, no tienes que llevarle el desayuno a Apple Bloom- decía AppleJack pasándole a Spike un plato con buñuelos de manzana

-Descuida AJ- dice Spike tomando el plato y poniéndolo en una charola para Apple Bloom

_Toc, toc, tic_

-¿Spike podrías abrir?-

-Claro- responde Spike yendo a la puerta, para ver a Spike (pegaso) del otro lado

-Spike- empieza a susurrarle Spike al dragón -por lo que más quieras no le digas a Apple…- pero ve llegar a AJ -"joder"-

-¿Spike quién es?- pregunta AppleJack entrando a la sala -oh-

–ho…holis- saluda amenamente Spike

-Spike- dice AppleJack seriamente

-¿Qué…qué sucede AppleJack?- preguntan los dos un tanto nerviosos

-Ya está el desayuno de Apple Bloom, ¿podrías llevárselo?-

_Los Spikes intercambian miradas y Spike (pegaso) le asiente lentamente con la cabeza, Spike toma la charola y sube a con Apple Bloom_

-Spike, pasa a la cocina- dice AppleJack con una seriedad en su habla (como cuando te dicen "tenemos que hablar") que le puso la piel de gallina al pegaso

-Cla…claro- dijo más nervioso el pegaso –"¡ya…me…cargo!"-

******Cocina**

___Spike con todo y nervios entra seguido de AppleJack que se sienta_

-Relájate Spike, no te hare daño- dice AJ para tranquilizar al pegaso -siéntate-

Spike sin más obedece la orden quedando de frente con ella

-AppleJack- dijo Spike tomando asiento

-¿Por qué Spike?- comenzó a preguntar AJ con lágrimas en los ojos -¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué no te importo?- AJ con una lagrima sobre su mejilla

_____Spike al escuchar eso (badass mode on) se lanza tan rápido hacia ella que la tira y queda sobre ella, también se lleva el mantel y el plato haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared_

-Eres un idiota- dice AJ sobándose por el golpe contra el suelo –cretino, ani…- pero algo detuvo a AJ, Spike le abrazo -…mal…¿por qué haces esto?-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta levantándose para verla

-Me engañas- AJ le reclama a Spike -y luego…- Spike le da un pequeño beso –…me besas- dice AJ acabando el beso

-Di me que soy tuyo- le susurra Spike a AJ en el oído –que el mundo sepa de quien soy, AppleJack- empieza a pasar un casco por el cuerpo de AJ

-E…eres- AppleJack cierra los ojos -mío- y Spike sale volando por la ventana -Spike-

-AppleJack, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Big Mac viendo a su hermana en el suelo

-Eh…yo…él… él empezó- decía AJ mientras se paraba -¿voy a limpiar, cierto?- pregunto resignada

-Eeyup- y Big Mac se marcha a empezar el trabajo

******************Granero**

******************8:21 am**

-Hola, Big Mac ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- saluda Spike amigablemente

-Hola Spike, ¿listo para el trabajo?- pregunta BM sin saber lo que paso dentro de la casa

-Pa que soy bueno- dijo Spike llevando otras cestas –"tal vez trabajar me acomode los pensamientos"-

Bueno, los dos corceles salieron a trabajar por que en pocos días se acercaría la temporada de Zap Apple

******************************Cocina**

**8:34 am**

-"Di me que soy tuyo"- pensaba AJ acabando de limpiar el desorden que hizo Spike –que pony más desesperante, doble cara y lindo- se enrojece por lo que dijo –al menos ya termine aquí, ahora con las manzanas- dice dejando la cocina reluciente

-Enserio, Apple Bloom- dice Spike (dragón) entrando a la cocina con Apple Bloom abrazándolo por detrás

-Oh, buenos días AppleJack- dice Apple Bloom soltando a Spike

-Que linda la parejita- les dice AppleJack saliendo de la cocina haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

-Creo que nos vio- le dice Spike a AB

-Bueno, que la linda parejita tenga un buen día- le contesta Apple Bloom mientras le da un beso a Spike

_________AppleJack sale de la casa y se dirige a recolectar manzanas junto con su hermano y ¿Spike?_

**Campo**

_Al verlo, AppleJack corre súper duper rápido y le regresa el favor tacleándolo, haciendo que los dos rodaran lejos de donde estaba Big Mac_

-Aeiou- dice Big Mac viendo como Spike y AJ ruedan varios metros lejos de el

**A las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres**

**9:12 am**

_AppleJack y Spike siguieron rodando hasta que chocan con un árbol, quedando AppleJack sobre Spike_

-Podrías levantarte, me aplastas el ala- dice Spike señalando el casco de AppleJack sobre su ala

_AppleJack se levanta e inspecciona el lugar, el pegaso solo se acomoda para quedar de espaldas al árbol_

-Spike, creo que ya no estamos en la granja- dice AppleJack algo preocupada

-¿Y quién fue la pony loca que nos trajo?- dice Spike sarcásticamente

-¿A quién le dices loca?- pregunta enojada AJ –además tu empezaste-

-Como sea- le dice Spike cerrando los ojos para dormirse

-No es momento para dormir pegaso- le dice aún más enojada AJ

-Sabes que te vez muy bonita cuando te enojas- le dice Spike haciendo que esta se ruborice y enoje más

-Tus halagos no servirán esta vez- dice quitándose el rubor

-¿Cuándo?- pregunta Spike, para contestarse –cuando no-

-Mira, amigo- empieza a decir AppleJack mientras se acerca a Spike –eres tan…-

-guapo-

-ja, no me hagas reír- dice AppleJack

-pero enamorarte si- dice haciendo que AJ se encabrone y le dé un golpe cabeza con cabeza

-"Tan solo un poco más"- piensa Spike teniendo a AJ frente con frente y, le lame el labio

_AppleJack se va para atrás y antes de caer de espalda Spike la sostiene y empieza a tomar altura_

_-Siguiente parada Sweet Apple Acres-_

___AppleJack lo abraza fuertemente para "no caer"_

-Te quiero- dice Spike abrazando a AJ

**Continuara**

* * *

2 preguntotas y un acertijo para los lectores

1) Si el fic misteriosamente fuera a acabar mañana ¿con quién emparejarían a Spike? *NA, para el final del fic :3*

2) ¿Qué hacen?

¿?) Si hay 1 gato en un cuarto y ese gato ve 3 gatos y cada gato ve 3 gatos ¿Cuántos gatos son?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, tarde pero sin sueño, una super mega hiper requete contra disculpa, pero les traigo

**C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O N-U-E-V-O**

* * *

-"Tan solo un poco más"- piensa Spike teniendo a AJ frente y, le lame el labio ""

_AppleJack se va para atrás y antes de caer de espalda Spike la sostiene y empieza a tomar altura_

_AppleJack lo abraza fuertemente para "no caer"_

-Te quiero- dice Spike abrazando a AJ

**RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA**

**Jueves**

**Cercanias de Swet Apple Acres**

**9:30 am**

_Spike descendía tranquilamente con AppleJack en brazos  
_

_Esta estaba un tanto enojada por lo que no lo volteaba a ver, pero a la vez sentía algo al no verlo_

-Gracias Spike- agradecía AppleJack aun sin voltear

-De nada- respondió Spike

_Los dos caminaban rumbo a la granja, nadie decía nada, Spike solo volteaba de reojo a AJ, y mientras él volteaba a otro lado AppleJack lo volteaba a ver._

**10:12 am  
**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Sala**

_Dentro se encontraban Apple Bloom y Spike_

_Entra AppleJack y Spike_

-¡AppleJack! ¿dónde estaban?- pregunta Apple Bloom

-Por ahí- responde AppleJack fríamente y se va a la cocina

-Hola Apple Bloom- saluda el pegaso -Spike- dándole el casco para un brohoof

-Hola- saluda Apple Bloom alegremente

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta el pequeño dragón chocando la garra

-Bueno- le comienza a explicar el pegaso -hoy es ese día especial del mes en el que...-

_Va AppleJack y le da un golpe en la cabeza_

-¡Aaaaaiii!- sobandose por el golpe

-¡No les expliques eso!- le regaña AJ al pegaso

_Cambiando de Tema en 3, 2, 1..._

_AppleJack le hace una seña a su hermana para que se acerque, dejando a los peliverde en la sala, llevándola a su cuarto_

**Cuarto de AppleJack**

-Y...dime AppleJack, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta la potrilla sentándose en la cama

-Bueno, he visto que tú y Spike son muy buenos amigos- dice AJ haciendo que Apple Bloom se sonrojara

**Sala**

_Se encontraba en un silencio incomodo para los peliverde  
_

**Cuarto de AJ**

-So...solo somos amigos, eso es todo- decía Apple Bloom volteando a otro lado

_AppleJack se acerca a su hermana_

-¿Quieres mucho a Spike?, verdad- pregunto AJ sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí- respondió sabiendo que no podía mentirle al elemento de la honestidad, y tampoco a su hermana

-Bien...espero que no haya pasado nada en el cuarto- bromeo AJ

-¿Qué?- pregunto AB apenada

-Sí...tu cuarto no era el más silencioso anoche-

_Apple Bloom se para y va a la puerta_

-Tampoco- abre la puerta -la cocina en la mañana- bromea y sale corriendo del cuarto

_AJ se sonroja y grita_

-¡Esas son cosas de mayores!- cerrando la puerta con fuerza

_Apple Bloom va bajando las escaleras y ve la situacion incómoda de la sala_

-"Un pequeño empujón no le hace mal a nadie"- pensó la potrilla dirigiéndose a los chicos

**Sala**

-¿Eh, Spike?- pregunta Apple Bloom al pegaso

-¿Si?-

_En eso el dragón lanza una carta que impacta en el ala de Spike_

-Aah- dice por el dolor

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Apple Bloom

_Spike toma la carta y la abre_

-¿La princesa Luna?- pregunta intrigado el dragón

-Sí, solo me duele un poco "desde que AJ me tacleo"- le responde a Apple Bloom

-"Perfecto"- pensó AB -Spike, ¿por qué no vas con mi hermana?, podría ponerse peor tu ala- fingiendo preocupacion

-Gracias Apple Bloom- dice aun adolorido -Spike respóndele que vamos para allá, voy por AppleJack-

_Spike quema otra carta con el aviso del pegaso_

**Cuarto de AJ**

_AppleJack se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en la cama_

_Sonido de puerta abriéndose, Spike entra y cierra la puerta_

-AppleJack, ¿estás dormida?- se acerca a ella sin escuchar respuesta -despierta dormilona- le susurra al oído

-No estoy dormida- le dice

_AppleJack levanta la cabeza y le da un golpe a Spike en el hocico_

-Auuu- dice AJ sobándose

-Genial-dice el pegaso sarcástiamente -primero el ala y ahora esto-

-¿El ala?- pregunta AJ parándose junto a él

_Spike extinde el ala, en esta se encontraban múltiples raspones y quemaduras por fricción_

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta AJ sonando preocupada

-Recuerdas que salimos rodando varios metros- dice Spike sentándose

-Pero- AJ se ve el cuerpo –yo estaba contigo y…

**Flash Back time**

_AppleJack y Spike siguieron rodando hasta_ _que chocan con un árbol, quedando AppleJack sobre Spike_

-Podrías levantarte, me aplastas el ala- dice Spike señalando el casco de AppleJack sobre su ala

**Fin Flash Back**

_AppleJack se sonroja_

-"Él me cuido con sus alas" gra…gracias por protegerme- dice caminando al baño, y saliendo con un botiquín

_Pone el botiquín en la cama y lo abre_

-Esto te dolerá un poco- dice sacando un frasco y una venda

-¿Y tú lo disfrutaras?- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

-Un poco- dice AJ

_AppleJack empieza poniendo liquido rojo del frasco en ala de Spik_e

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí-

_AJ toma la venda y empieza a cubrir el ala, Spike se muev_e

-Estate quieto Spike- le regaña AJ

-Perdón- dice el pegaso

_AppleJack al escuchar eso se detiene en seco_

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decirme eso- bromeo AJ vendado su ala

_Ya vendad su ala, Spike siente algo en su espald_a

-Eh- voltea y ve a AppleJack recargada sobre él

-Perdón- dice Spike algo dolido (no físicamente)

-¿Por?-

-Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde que llegue- dice Spike

-Todavía me debes una cena- dijo bromeando

-jajajajajaja, esas es la AppleJack que me gusta- dijo ruborizando a AJ -¿Y de que estabas hablando con Apple Bloom?- pregunta haciendo que AJ se ruborice más -"cosas de mayores"- bromea

_AppleJack se levanta y se da la vuelta para tener a Spike de espalda_s

-Eh- Spike se voltea y AJ estaba muy cerca de él -¿pasa algo?-

_AppleJack se acerca más a Spike para un beso, ese beso que fue cortó, y al separarse sus bocas buscaban el placer de otro_

_Toc toc_

-"¡Hijo de toda tu, ¿espero que sea bueno?!"- pensaba Spike algo enojado por matar el momento

-Chicos, Twilight nos espera en la biblioteca- dice Spike desde el pasillo

-Ya vamos Spike- dice AJ mirando a Spike (pegaso) molesto, se acerca y le empieza a morder la oreja –entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto llegaremos- se voltea y se dirige a la puerta

_Resignado sale Spike del cuarto, baja y sale a con AJ dejando a los enamorado_s

-¡Spike, vámonos!- le grita AJ al dragón desde afuera

**Sala**

-¿Te veré al rato?- le dice Apple Bloom a Spike

-Claro- responde Spike y le da un beso de despedida y sale

**11:05 am**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

_Dentro se encontraba la diosa de la luna junto con una soldado pegaso y Twilight está rodeada de libros volando por su magia_

_Entra Spike (dragón), seguido de AppleJack y por ultimo Spike (pegaso)_

-Majestad- dicen los tres haciendo reverencia

-Gracias por venir- dice Luna –les presento a mi escolta, la soldado Karen Rose-

-"Yo te he visto antes, pero, ¿dónde?"- se preguntaba intrigado Spike mirando fijamente a la soldado –"Miércoles"-

_AppleJack al notar que Spike se le quedaba viendo le molestaba y mucho_

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno...hasta que actualizo verdad

Hoy es un día especial y quisiera agradecerle a todos los que leen, dejan reviews y apoyan esta historia ¡Gracias! Esto no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.

**Bienvenidos al Rincón de TADE 21**

Felicidades a:Pikachu025yoshi, DiscordNero, metalic-dragon-angel, .14. Por contestar el acertijo que deje hace como mil semanas...pueden pasar a ver el Fic de Nero, tiene buena trama :3

Y como yo ya les pregunte cosas, ahora es su turno dejen sus preguntas y serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo

**N.A. Súper importante: este fin de semana subiré capítulo de mi otro FIC (se irán alternando las semanas en cuanto a subir capítulos).**


End file.
